criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yale Williams
Yale Williams was one of the characters in PetersCorporal's first city, Townville. Profile Yale was the daughter of a well-known thief, Ernest Williams. Thanks to his famous heists all across the city, the Williams family became very rich but also earned a terrible reputation. This led Yale to start using fake identifications and live under a fake name, only so that people wouldn't shame her for being the daughter of a criminal. The whole situation gave her some self-confidence and self-esteem issues. Profiles known from cases: *She is left-handed, uses coal and is well-off. Role in cases *'Dead End, Case #17 in Townville:' The police was investigating the murder of Jared Mangrim in a luxury train and found out the murder weapon to be a rampuri knife. Yale's fingerprints were all over it so the team had to interrogate her as one of the suspects. She turned out to be the victim's girlfriend and said that Jared had always been there for her supporting her whenever she needed someone. About the murder weapon, she said that she had only seen it once at the train and had touched it by chance but she had left it there where it was. Later on, they found out that she was using a fake name, "Susan Vianne". She said that she was the daughter of Ernest Williams and didn't want to be treated as a criminal anymore just because of her father, so she came up with a false identity. The case was solved and Albert Korfberg was convicted for the murder of Jared. The next day, Yale showed up at the police station and asked for them to give her a suitcase that she had left at the train but couldn't retrieve since it was still a crime scene. The suitcase was found and inside of it there was a photo of Gary Perkins. She said that Perkins was an informant and that she had hired him to find out what Jared did everyday at the train, and confessed that she knew about Jared's crush on Albert. *'Purchase A Murder, Case #19 in Townville:' A woman called Juliet Aiken called to the police to tell them that she had heard a gunshot right across her house, in an armory shop. The player and Evan Day went there to see what had happened and found out that Yale was dead there, and also saw that it was the armory where Pablo Sount worked. After interrogating the suspects, they discovered that Yale was in fact the president of Green Year Parade's jury, so the rest of the jury would meet to choose a new president. It's assumed that she was close to Gustave Rod since she knew he'd been in jail, which was his biggest secret. The police kept investigating Yale's case and eventually found out that her killer was Ignace Sount, Pablo's father. Ignace killed Yale after he realized that she was not Susan Vianne but Ernest Williams' daughter. He assumed that Yale was a thief just like her father so decided to put an end to their criminal legacy because it was "the same blood". Judge Gonzalez sentenced Ignace to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 30 years. See also *Dead End (case/dialogues) *Purchase a Murder (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content